


【E/V/E】【pwp】Ciao

by PineappleMike



Series: V/E/V PWP合集 [3]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018), 杀死伊芙
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleMike/pseuds/PineappleMike
Summary: 预警：互攻，浴室Play，道具应该这个系列到这里就暂放了吧，毕竟是按前两季的剧情，这季进展有些多，如果再写的话会接着这季的剧情了
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: V/E/V PWP合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694179
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	【E/V/E】【pwp】Ciao

**Author's Note:**

> 前文回顾：  
> Eve微笑起来，没讲什么。  
> “我们下次什么时候？我还可以带牧羊人派来。”  
> 这让Eve想了一会。  
> “明天怎么样？”

Eve等了一天，从第一声鸟鸣等到虫声渐弱，头发扎起又放下，敲门声却迟迟没有响起。

再之后，她等了很多个一天，也许是365个，也许是366个，也许更长些。

到了后来，她已经不确定这个约定，甚至于这几场完美的性爱，是不是她脑海中的想象，或是个虚无飘渺的梦境罢了。她越努力去回想那天自己穿的什么衣服，天气是晴是阴，扎着辫子或是披散着头发，便越觉脑中空白一片，仿佛自己只是刚被刺耳的闹钟吵醒似的。

什么都没有发生过，Eve告诉自己，你这个可悲的家伙。在她眼里你已经死透了，她亲手枪杀了你。

她闭上眼睛，双手撑着面前的墙，把头伸进淋浴花洒正下方的热水流中，让汩汩的热水冲刷自己的脸。无色的水流透过湿透的长发按摩着头皮，酥麻而舒服，Eve暂时忘记了一切，忘记了那颗灼热的子弹，腹部淌出的鲜血，那把沉重的斧头，那个失色的迪厅。

“唔！”

嘴突然被一只冰凉的手捂住了，身体也被猛地推到白瓷砖上。离开了热水的怀抱，冰冷的墙壁激出她一身的鸡皮疙瘩。Eve极力扭动着，但身后的人力气惊人，她使出的每一分力气都被原封不动地吸收进去了，像是拳头打在海绵上伤不到她一毫。她只感受到嘴上硌着一个不大却坚硬的金属制品，余光里扫到模糊的西服袖口。

“嘘——对不起我来晚了些。”

Eve刚消散下去的鸡皮疙瘩又起来了。

“别叫，我就放开你。”

Eve点了点头。

嘴唇上的手慢慢放开了，来人绽开了一个天真的笑容。紧接着她的脸上狠狠地挨了一巴掌，清脆的声音回荡在不大的浴室内。Eve承认自己用了很大的劲——难道自己不应该用全力吗？

“Ouch。”Villanelle皱起眉头，整个脸都因委屈和伤心皱成一团，这只小绵羊无缘无故地挨了一鞭子，“这又是为什么？” 

Eve刚怒气冲冲地打算开口，这才想起自己正一丝不挂。她的脸一下子烧起来，急忙交叉双手挡在胸前，从牙缝里挤出一个字——“滚”。老天，我的胸有些平，希望她没有看得出来。不，希望她不会嫌弃....

Eve甩了甩头，想甩掉顺着卷曲发梢滴下的水珠和这个难以启齿的想法。

“Awwww亲爱的，离开了这么久你都不想我吗？”Villanelle向前凑去，把双臂撑在Eve的身侧虚环住她瘦削的身躯，不顾热水打湿了一套整齐的黑西装。“也太让我伤心了。你该不会是认真的吧？”她仔细地阅读着后者的表情，并在心里暗暗咒骂为什么此时她的表情连面瘫都不如。Eve皱着眉回瞪住她，仿佛还未从刚刚的惊喜或是惊吓中回过神，她脸上的肌肉微微地颤抖着，打湿的黑发散在肩头，水流就顺着发丝一股一股地流过她交叉的双臂，劈里啪啦地打在地上。

“你来干嘛。”Eve咬紧牙关努力地向后仰去，企图和Villanelle凑近的脸拉开距离，“你这个不守信用的混蛋。”

Villanelle的鼻孔突然张大了，像是猎犬捕捉到了一丝兔子的气息。

“原来你一直在等我啊。”她笑起来，笑得很大声，在小小的浴室内格外响亮。她猛地向前把Eve抵在墙壁上，伸出舌头舔舐Eve的耳后那片柔软而敏感的皮肤，呼出的气息隆隆地响在耳边盖过了水声，“我还以为...你都忘了我呢。”

Eve的腿有些发软，还好自己被抵住了无法动弹。怎么会呢，她想到，我怎么会忘记你呢，但这句话哽在喉咙里没有出来，大概热水冲走了自己所有的理智——她的手自动地攀上了Villanelle的肩膀，头也顺着Villanelle俯身的角度靠在她的颈窝里，她下意识地轻轻嗅闻，熟悉又陌生的香气充斥了鼻腔，在热气的熏蒸下让Eve一瞬间有些恍惚，她仿佛又回到了第一次收到行李箱的那个夜晚。她躺在床上，把手伸向下身的同时在脑海中一遍又一遍地回味那个味道，那是Villanelle的味道。人们说，味道是很难忘记的，她想，这是真的。她记得丈夫的衬衫领带上总带着一股淡淡的香味，很好闻。前夫，Eve纠正自己，是前夫。她又吸了吸鼻子。这更像是毒品。

然后她慢慢地，却坚决地把Villanelle从自己的身上剥离开。

“啊？”这显然完全超出了Villanelle的理解范畴，她耸起鼻子显得万分不解，“这又是为什么？”

Eve伸出手，抚摸上Villanelle紧实的腰线，向上游走，指尖按在....

她猛地抬起头吻上Villanelle还在因疑惑而微张的嘴唇。

Eve能感受到对方因疼痛而微微加速的呼吸，自己的心跳也因此加速。Villanelle的舌头比她本人温柔得多，她的唇也很柔软，像是鲨鱼在几公里外嗅到的一丝血液的味道，Eve细细地品味着她，探索着她的每一个角落。自己的呼吸也加快了，血液开始沸腾，催促着她快些，再快些。唇舌相接处仿佛着了火，烧灼着每一寸快感的神经。

有人说，伤疤是战争的勋章。对她们而言，伤疤更像是烙印，把戒指烙在肌肤上，把誓言刻在筋肉里。

她重新睁开眼睛，看着面前近在咫尺的这张闭着眼睛微微喘息的漂亮脸蛋。此刻她看起来，好快乐。

Eve一下子拽下领带，一边激烈地吻着她的脖子一边利索地解开衬衫的扣子。最后一颗她解了好半天却愣是解不开，被Villanelle不耐烦地一把扯开了。接下来是西裤。西装下面竟是一套黑色情趣内衣，这样的搭配只有她能想出来了吧。她好美，Eve想，自己配不上她。她低头看向自己细瘦的胳膊和腿，以及相当平坦的前胸....

只是她抬起视线时，发现Villanelle刚刚也在盯着相同的位置，并且露出了她曾在餐桌边面对一大桌美食时显露过的神情。

“天哪，你真的好美。”Villanelle摇着头说。

她走近了Eve，把后者推在墙上用力地亲吻和舔舐她脖颈，锁骨直到胸前，火热的吻密集地落在那个枪伤的疤痕上，热水流过她的金发再淌过Eve的身前。Eve用尽仅存的理智，趁Villanelle低头的时候伸手挑开了她的胸罩。胸前两点半软半硬地抵在自己的肌肤上。虽然热水冲走了腿间的“证据”，但Eve知道自己已经完全等不及前戏做完了，也许她也一样。两人粗重的喘息声在水声的掩盖下只听得清几分，希望邻居不会见怪。

“Villanelle...”Eve喘息着呻吟着她爱人的名字，将头埋进她胸前的沟壑内。那么柔软，她忍不住不轻不重地咬了一口，留下了一圈红红的牙印，耳边传来一句口齿不清的抱怨。她真想不明白为什么那个波兰女人要说她的胸很小，那个混蛋一定是瞎了眼睛。Eve用舌头和手指逗弄着她胸前的糖豆，直到她们在主人的低声呻吟中颤巍巍地挺立起来，红彤彤地挂着晶莹的水滴。Villanelle显然也没闲着，Eve注意到，她的双手正贴着自己的后背向下滑，稳稳停在自己的屁股上。

“Sorry。”Villanelle边喘边笑，有些放肆，“我没控制住自己。”她的眼睛发着光，像是热水把它们蒸得更明亮了。

我知道，Eve心想，我也是。

她伸手打开旁边的抽屉。

Villanelle的眼都直了。

“No f*cking way. ”她张大嘴盯着Eve从抽屉里抽出的那件“礼物”，“WOW. 说真的，我没想到你还…”

“是，我也没想到。”Eve忍不住疯笑起来，“我也没想到。”

“你知道吗，你刚刚突然变得性感了一百倍。”Villanelle夺过她手里的玩具，打开了开关，危险地凑到她耳边低语。“F*ck you.”

"F…啊…"Eve一下子就被在洞口磨蹭的震动奴役了，逐渐深入的探索让她踉跄着将后背抵在墙上，双手勉强扶着Villanelle的腰以支撑自己几乎瘫软的膝盖。她的下面已经湿透了，Villanelle毫无阻力地找到了那个点，没顶的快感海啸般袭来，“就是那里，再快点…嗯…哈”她的双臂将自己的爱人搂的更紧，两人就这样一半在水幕下，一半贴着墙壁，浴室的水雾氤氲模糊了两人的身影，迭起的呻吟滚入雾气中把房间晕染出情色的桃红。

Villanelle扳起Eve的两条腿，将它们挂在自己腰间，这样更方便她挺身进入。打开的双腿让Eve的快感有增无减，每一次顶弄到达了更深处。Villanelle一边顶弄着，一边继续揉搓碾磨着Eve的胸前，两人的呼吸逐渐加快，“啊…”Eve满足的呻吟声伴随着高潮的电流涌遍全身，战栗的十指在Villanelle的背后留下许多道抓痕。Villanelle的头发也半湿透了，湿答答地搭在肩上，她同样急促地喘息着，紧绷的肌肉渐渐放松下来。

“嘿…”Eve伸出手抚摸着杀手的脸颊，另一只手隔着半透明的蕾丝内裤掐了一把她挺翘的屁股，“轮到你了。”

刚刚的激情带来的亮光还闪在Villanelle的眼睛里，她咯咯地笑起来，举起刚刚捞起的小黄鸭，对着Eve挤挤眼睛，“嘎”地叫了一声。

Eve无法对这个提议说“不”。

Villanelle先爬进了浴缸，半躺在热水里向Eve扬起水花，热水散乱地落在她的身前。“快进来。”

Eve也爬了进来，换另一头坐下，双手抱膝。她承认自己从来没试过这样，毕竟有几分忐忑。

自己的一条腿被拽得远离自己，是Villanelle正在轻轻地吻着脚心，微痒却是种别样的快感。

Eve决定主动起来，伸出自己的另一只脚在水下探向Villanelle的两腿间。她竟然还没脱下那块该死的薄布料，自己的脚只能隔着它顶弄，微微施力地绕圈，换得一声压抑的呻吟。这显然不能满足Villanelle，她正捏着手里的小黄鸭，一脸渴望地看着对面的Eve，“过来嘛，离我近点。”

她搂住了Eve从上面趴下来的腰，两人的胸顶在一起，上与下极其敏感处相互的摩擦让两人的呼吸变得深浅不一。

“F*ck me.”

"没问题。"

Eve刚把腰间系好，Villanelle就忍不住把手放在内裤沿急忙地向下拽，鬼知道自己还能忍多久。

“松手，我来。”Eve一脸享受。

Villanelle叹息着松了手，向后靠去。

Eve的手沿着蕾丝边滑动，滑到大腿的内侧，指尖隔着布料揉搓着阴蒂，Villanelle发出了一声舒服的呢喃，头向后仰去靠在浴缸边上。Eve埋下头用舌头逗弄着，直到她隔着内裤都能看到自己身下的爱人已经再也等不下去了。浴缸内的水刚刚被她们的动作泼出去许多，现在水位刚刚好只没到两人的一半。她剥下Villanelle存活的有些过于长久的最后一件衣物，抓着那东西在洞口磨蹭。

“快…啊…”Villanelle支起上半身伸手想搂近Eve的腰迫使她挺身进入，这磨人的小侦探为什么蹭了这么久都不进来，自己的下面都胀得一跳一跳的。

“求我一下。”

Villanelle咬了咬下嘴唇，屈服了。“求你了…快进来…”话音未落地，她就发出了一声拖长了音的呻吟——这感觉实在是太好了，比之前自己自慰好太多了。一次次地进入，抽出，都猛烈地蹭过她的G点，再加上Eve同时用手指绕着她的阴蒂打转，心脏仿佛随着抽插不断地膨胀，膨胀得占满了整个身体，猛烈地跳动着。

她起身把动作渐渐迟缓的Eve按倒在浴缸里。太缺乏锻炼了，Villanelle想，训练都是为了这个做准备的。迎着Eve诧异的目光，她扶正现在挺立着的那根棒子，向下坐了下去，跨跪在Eve的两侧，以比之前快得多的频率开始上下律动。Eve伸出手，揉捏着她胸前跳跃的、迷人的双乳，看着身上的Villanelle面色渐渐添上几抹红润，扬起头咬着她丰满的下唇颤抖着达到了高潮。她慢慢地起身褪出来，向后仰躺着坐回浴缸内，身下的洞口还在余韵中有节奏地收缩，Eve忍不住凑上去，用舌头又舔弄了几下。

接下来呢？互相是缠绕的肢体和吱嘎作响的床板。

…………

她清楚记得自己是早上遇到的Villanelle，现在已经…她看了一眼躺在她身旁的女人，自己的肚子不合时宜地叫了一声。

“我去热菜。”她从床上弹起来，“冰箱还有一点剩饭菜。”

她被一只手拽回床上，手的主人懒散地咕哝着，“急什么，今天是我生日，我带了蛋糕来。”

“还有牧羊人派？”

“还有牧羊人派。”Villanelle眨眨眼睛，“你不会以为我忘了吧。”

“你回来了，”Eve捧起她的脸，“我真不敢相信。”

Villanelle耸了耸肩。

“生日快乐。”Eve打破了沉默。

“你也是。”

“…”

“你不打算问戒指的事吗，我知道你发现了。”

Eve的心倏地沉下去了。

“我希望你能收下另外一只。

嫁给我吧，Eve Polastri."

沉默把凝固的时间拉的很长，四周的空气因即将到来的重锤落地而微微颤抖 。

"不。"

**Author's Note:**

> 这个结尾改了挺久的....总而言之还是不太满意emmmmm  
> 不过我心里的她们就是不会结婚的，也不会happily ever after的，她们就是两颗旋转着相互靠近的恒星，在撞击的时候发出最耀眼的光，但同时也吞噬撕裂着自己和对方。她们般配得无与伦比，但这段关系对她们来讲都异常危险。当然也许会有观众不甚满意，那么我会这么说：希望你们看pwp看得高兴，请忽略结尾权当是动作大戏好啦uwu


End file.
